At the present day, as pre-existing fossil energy resources are gradually exhausted and environmental issues come to the fore, the researches that want to use effectively clean alternative energy, in particular, the loads obtained from water power, tidal power, wave power, and the like and the loads caused due to wind power have been actively conducted from a long time ago.
As representative method and devices, there are the water power generating method that uses dam, the tidal power generating device that uses ebb and flood of seawater caused due to gravitation of the Moon, the wave power generating device that uses the vertical movement of the waves, and the like. In addition, there are the horizontal axis wind power generating device and the vertical axis wind power generating device that use wind power. Clean energy using such devices is effectively utilized all over the world, but it can be seen that the fields to be improved are infinite.
In this way, the researches on the generation technology using energy of water power or tidal power and wave power have actively been carried out. However, as problems in the researches using tidal power, there are problems such as difficulties caused due to the load directions and the heights of the loads to be varied and a huge amount of investment costs as well as construction of the method of constructing the bay. In addition, the basic principles of the wave power generation that utilizes the loads of the uneven waves in wave power are studied a long time ago. However, due to various technical difficulties such as difficulties of structure installation in the remarkably changed sea, the researches on the generation technology currently remain still in a trial stage.
In addition, the water power generation has been utilized for a long time, but due to difficulties such as limitation of the additional water power generation construction place and a huge amount of costs, in recent times, small hydropower plants and ultra-small hydropower plants that construct by closing stank in the river or streams is developed. However, a method of blocking a waterway has the environmental issues leading to destruction in ecosystem such as blocking the movement of the fish.
Meanwhile, the most general horizontal axis wind power generating device in wind power has a high efficiency structure using a lift force. However, as the biggest problem, there is limitation of an installation place that has excellent wind quality, which is continuously blown in a certain direction, because the rotation direction may be changed depending on the direction of the wind. It is difficult to cause a lift force in a case of the wind having a certain wind speed or less, and the device is stopped in order to protect the device in a case of the stiff wind having a certain wind speed or more. There is a problem in which a heavy generator is installed at a pillar of a high position. Therefore, there are difficulties in which costly installation costs due to the devices used to compensate for the problems are required. In addition, in a case of the vertical axis wind power generating device that is not affected by the direction of the wind, there is a problem in which the loads of action and reaction are exerted to the loads that are exerted in all direction based on the central axis to decrease efficiency thereof. The type of device is classified into a drag type that is efficient in a case of the low speed wind and a lift force type that is efficient in a case of the high speed wind. However, the vertical axis wind power generating device has the structure with low efficiency and is in the real state having difficulties in the large-scale generating.
Therefore, in order to overcome the low efficiency that is a weakness of a vertical type, in recent years, many studies have been conducted. For example, a method of using a savonius type and a darrieus type together, and study activities such as development of a mechanical shape of a blade in a case of a savonius type configured to use a drag or attaching an auxiliary device configured to guide partially the wind to the outside are conducted. In a case of a method of using a lift force, design, structure, or an assembly method of a blade is improved, or an angle change device of an angle of attack for a blade is developed. Therefore, the devices for increasing the effectiveness of the vertical axis generating device have been developed.
However, in a case of an auxiliary device configured to guide the wind to a device using a drag in a rotation manner, as the scale of the device is larger, there is a problem in which the rapid response for a wind direction is not efficient at a place in which the wind direction is frequently varied, and the fact in which the structure and the configuration for wind guide vanes and internal blades is not efficient, and thus is not practical. In a case of the low speed, the angle change devices of the angle of attack are applicable to the blades using a lift force. However, substantially, when the difference in loads is remarkable or during high-speed rotation, it is difficult to respond effectively and rapidly. Therefore, the higher efficiency is not obtained.
Meanwhile, FIG. 1a is a diagram illustrating a first example of a conventional rotary device. As illustrated in the drawing, if the loads are generated in an arrow direction using a center output shaft 4 as a starting point, of a portion ‘a1’ and a portion ‘a2’ that are divided based on a vertical line 1A drawn toward a center of the output shaft 4 in the flow direction of the fluids, the loads are exerted to the portion ‘a1’ as action, but the loads are exerted to the portion ‘a2’ of the other side as reaction. Therefore, there is a problem in which only a minute rotational force corresponding to efficiency obtained due to a curve shape of blades 5 is obtained from a rotor 1.
In addition, FIG. 1b is a diagram illustrating a second example of a conventional rotary device. As illustrated in the drawing, due to a load guide device 2 configured as curved guide plates 6 outside a rotor 1, the load of an area as wide as ‘b1’ can be guided. However, the guide plates 6 of the outside load guide device 2 are formed in a curved shape. Therefore, the loads guided to the inside along the curve are exerted to a center direction of an output shaft 4 of the rotor 1. As such, a structure in which a large rotational force is not obtained is provided.
FIG. 1c is a diagram illustrating a third example of a conventional rotary device. As illustrated in the drawing, due to a load guide device 2a configured as guide plates 6a that have a straight line structure and are diagonally disposed to the outside of a rotor 1, it may be seen that the loads are effectively guided. However, from the viewpoint of a structure of the blades 6a of the rotor 1, the loads that are guided to a portion ‘c2’ located far away from a center output shaft 4 generate a large rotational force, but the portion ‘c1’ is located at a short distance from the output shaft 4, and has limitation in which, from the viewpoint of a structure of the blades 6a of the rotor 1, it is difficult to obtain a large rotational force.